The present invention relates to a convertible wind protection device arranged behind a row of seats and extending above this row of seats, preferably along the whole width of the interior, and displaceable from an inoperative into an operative position.
In a known arrangement shown German Patent DE-GM 1,797,558, a wind protection device is provided behind the front seats of a convertible and is formed by a plexiglass pane which is divided in the center. The plexiglass pane is held in position by a frame ledge which is swivellably connected with a lateral wall of the vehicle body. When not in use, however this wind partition requires additional storage space in the trunk or in the passenger compartment. Moreover, the operating and mounting of the wind partition is unwieldly.
It is an object of the present invention to a wind protection device on a convertible such that the wind protection device is easy to operate and, in its inoperative position when the folding top is closed, can be housed in a space-saving manner.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, this object has been achieved by providing a swivellable wind protection device in a convertible folding top.
Among the principal advantages achieved by virtue of the present invention are that, as a result of a swivellable bearing of the wind protection device provided on the folding top, a simple operation and a space-saving housing of the wind protection device are achieved. In addition, the wind protection device can always remain mounted and, when not in operation, does not have to be removed and stored in the trunk.
The wind protection device of the present invention can be manufactured in a simple manner and can easily be mounted on the vehicle top. The provided locking devices have the effect that the wind protection device remains in the intended positions in the inoperative as well as in the operative position. The provision of an additional, approximately horizontal cover behind the wind protection device, the effect the wind protection device is optimized.